GIJoe: Natural Born Killers
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Falcone, Jinx, & SS, are pitted against two sadistic commanders who foresee Cobra's rise in power, Karl and Katie Webber. Called The Killer Couple, they kill without mercy, and see F,J&SS as their next target. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**NATURAL BORN KILLERS Pt.1**_

War: the ultimate thrill for some. And for Karl and Katie Webber -- it was the ultimate thrill in their six year marriage. As husband and wife they were the sweetest couple you'd ever want neighboring beside you. But on the battlefield it was like they were two different people. They were natural born killers.

They meet in the Cobra core and got married a year later. Cobra Commander even resided over their ceremony providing a blessing and some words of encouragement. Six years later they were still together and serving together in the same unit as co-commanders. Neo-Viper Unit #10 was their regime and they controlled it. They thought like twins and acted like brother and sister. Some of their fellow troopers called their relationship bordering incest because they were so much alike. But they just loved what they did and they loved each other, killing anyone who tried to ruin the happiness they shared, even their own men.

Everyone was frightened of them, even Cobra Commander had some reservations about their mental stability. But he didn't care much as they served him loyal. When they were assigned a mission there was no question that it would get done. They had a perfect record and had over 1,000 kills between them. It was rumored that they turned down countless promotions because they never wanted to be apart. So they've stayed in the infantry for nearly six years and were known as The Killer Couple. It was a nickname and it was a reputation they had most certainly earned.

Karl Webber mounted a fortified front with half a squad circumventing a pinschers movement around a group of American army soldiers who were collaborating with G.I.Joe forces. They were trapped in a foxhole outside an abandoned civilian cabin in an isolated forest region in the Colorado Rockies. The American President authorized an attack under intelligence that there was a Cobra stronghold beneath ground here. And they were right. The cabin was but one entry point to gain access.

But the battle was lost before it really got started. They were sent in to retrieve a military satellite that fell from orbit holding highly classified information. But Cobra got to it first. The American troops were trying to get it back! But seeing that G.I.Joe was suspiciously absent from the firefight, Karl knew his chances were good to annihilate the invaders. He ordered his troops to Stage Beta and the American line fell quickly. Soon the survivors fled the area under their commander's orders. But Katie had circled around and the fleeing soldiers ran into an ambush, and they were slaughtered and rittled with gunfire.

Katie returned to the others and joined her husband. Karl removed his mask and Katie removed hers, to kiss. It was victory celebration kiss and as they pressed their moist lips together for a longing, passionate kiss. They felt each other's warmth as their bodies pressed together, but they relented on their sexual desires because they in public. They broke the kiss and Karl smiled satisfied at his wife. "It was too quick," he said. "I was hoping for a challenge, but with G.I.Joe disbanded, I guess this is all the American government can muster. Too bad. Looks like Cobra's reinstatement back into the fold is assured. Six long years we waited for this day, Katie, and now it's finally happening. Like a phoenix from the ashes, Cobra is about to rise again."

"And we will be at the forefront of it, my dear," Katie said, sharing his satisfaction. "But most assured with this much activity the American President is bound to reinstate them." She caressed her right hand down her husband's left cheek and he kissed her palm. "And we'll be ready. With the Neo-Vipers, we will be unstoppable. Cobra will rule the world and install a new world order. I can't wait for that day."

"In the meantime, let's celebrate," Karl Webber said. He snapped his fingers and a Neo-Viper trooper brought him a bottle of Champaign. He opened it and drink straight from the bottle. He passed it to his wife and she did the same thing. No glasses were needed. Karl then said, "We have an hour before we have to report to Cobra Commander via the wireless com-link, have any suggestions to pass the time?" He jerked his eyebrows up twice hinting at a possible time-waster. And she agreed. Karl extended a hand to her.

Katie threw away the Champaign bottle into the forest, caring nothing for where it landed and took her husband's hand in hers, and they walked up a hill to the small cabin.

Karl told one of the Neo-Viper troops to stake out the area and see if there were any more survivors and eliminate them. Though, with his wife's cool, calm approach in eliminating the fleeing American soldiers, he probably knew it was for naught. They entered the cabin and shut the door. Inside was a secret elevator behind a book shelf unit and they entered. They door closed behind them.

----

The American President got word from his spy network that the mission to retrieve the classified military satellite that had fallen down in the Colorado Rockies was a complete failure and all were KIA. He sunk his face into his hands and remained there for a few seconds as his Secretary of State sat in a leather sofa just off the President's desk in the Oval Office. The President then looked up from his hands at his adviser, but he didn't say anything. He knew what had to be done without being lectured. But he couldn't drag himself to make the call. He actually dreaded making the call. He couldn't put the American people, nay the world through another war with Cobra. The last war cost the American people trillions of dollars. But with Cobra back from hiding, something drastic had to be done. But perhaps he could nullify the effects.

He picked up the phone.

----

Vincent Falcone and Jinx, or as she liked to be called, lay in bed, in his one bedroom apartment, in New York City. They weren't married, but they were very much in love and consummated their love with sex. As G.I.Joe was disbanded it was no longer against policy to engage in a relationship with a team member. And as they were no longer "team members", they were free to share in similar interests, namely each other. But they had already been "together" for some time even before the G.I.Joe team disbanded. Now, however, they could officially announce it. They no longer had to hide it, as if others didn't know already. They had been a couple before they both joined G.I.Joe. Then they separated for a time and got back together. None of them could even remember why they even separated in the first place, so they forgot the past and continued where they last left off, igniting that once vibrate and passionate spark they once had. Jinx had moved in with Falcon and now they were living together as a official couple.

Falcon gently opened his eyes and felt a weight on his naked chest. He looked and saw that it was Jinx's head. She looked so beautiful as she slept and he brushed a strain of hair from her mouth that had fallen down. She had such beautiful black hair that he could almost swear that she dyed it. But it was naturally black as was her cousin's Thomas Arashikage, a.k.a. Cobra's former chief enforcer Storm Shadow. She licked her lips from his touch and opened her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled similar too.

"Good morning," he said to her.

And she said, "Good morning," in return, pushing back into a pillow.

Falcon leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, licking his lips beforehand to moist them. She leaned back and let his gentle kiss take her. And for the few moments they kissed she felt heavenly, like the wild woman she was, was being tamed by a city man from the urban jungle. She had no intentions of resisting his embrace and closed her eyes to let Falcon know she was a willing participate.

He lifted from her lips and looked at her with his hazel eyes, giving her an enchanting smile. "I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you, too," she said back.

He gave her a swift kiss and rolled back over to his side of the bed. He looked at her. "It's my day off," Falcon said. "I know we decided last night to say in bed all day, but the weather report said it's supposed to be a beautiful day. Why don't we go out an do something fun and exciting? Something spontaneous."

"I can think of something right now," Jinx said, with a playful smile.

Falcon returned the playful smile. "I can go for that," he said, and he leaned over and conjoined in a warm embrace underneath the covers. "Always trust a woman, they're always right."

But just as they were about to consummate their love, Falcon's cell phone rang. The ring tune was that of the American Anthem. He looked at her and sighed, smiling. "You still have that ring tune?" she said. "I thought you said you were going to change it? It makes me nervous every time it plays."

"Why?"

"Because every time you answer it, there's always an emergency."

"I'm a special agent to the United States Government now," he said. "By the way, I'm saluting." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He got off her and rolled to his side of the bed and picked it up off the bedside table. He popped over the flip phone and said, "Falcone here." He was shocked at who was on the other end and the reaction on his face told Jinx that it was someone important. "Mr. President," he then said. "It's always a pleasure to speak with you."

"Agent Falcone, we have a grave manner before us and I'm in need of your serves immediately," Mr. President said. "I know that you're on vacation, but how quickly can you make it to Washington?"

"I can hop on a plane and make it there in a couple of hours," Falcon said. "How serious is the situation?"

"Serious enough to require your services on his matter," the President said. "I'll expect you in two hours."

"Yes sir," Falcon said, and he hung up. Falcon slid his legs out of bed and got on his feet. He no longer had an erection. Jinx watched his naked body as he quickly put on a pair of clean boxers. She was going to ask him what the call was about, but even with her ninja sixth sense, her woman intuition already felt the tension in the air. "I gotta go to Washington," he said.

"I know," she said straightly, feeling nervous. He was a military man, but that didn't mean he was made of stone. That call had ruined the mood, but it was obviously serious enough to be as important as it was to make him go. She hugged the covers to her chest, covering her naked breasts. "I'm coming with you," she finally said, getting out of bed. She went to the dresser and put on her panties. Then she grabbed a bra.

Falcon took her in his arms and hugged her. Then he looked at her, smiled thin and said, "You can't."

"I want to be with you on this mission," she said. "I'm an agent too. With G.I.Joe disbanded we both became Special Agents for the United States Government. They know of our relationship, we don't have to hide it. I want to be your partner on this mission, whatever it is. I think I deserve it."

"And why do you think that?" Falcon questioned her.

"You know why," she said back, looking deep into his glassy eyes.

He smiled gently at her and then said, "Okay, get dressed. We meet the President in two hours."

----

When their plane landed they were greeted by a man wearing black who escorted them to a black Sedan. The man got into the car with Falcone and Jinx and the driver drove them to the White House. During the drive, the man gave Falcone a file that was for his eyes only. But he allowed Jinx to read it. And they were both shocked at its contains. It said that Cobra was reforming and had a stronghold in the Colorado Rockies. The same man escorted them through the White House and up to the Oval office. When they arrived they found the President wasn't alone. He was surrounded by several of his top aids. They were all sitting around his desk. In their hands were files for what appeared to be a meeting yet to take place. Probably a meeting he was here to get briefed on Cobra's recent activity, namely what he read in the file.

"Agent Falcone, and Agent Arashikage, good," the President said. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"You sounded very urgent on the phone, Mr. President," Falcone said, approaching the President. He and Jinx stopped and stood next to a leather sofa. "I read the file on the way over here, it sounds pretty serious. A group of Cobra agents have regrouped and have captured an A-5 CIA intelligence satellite with classified information on some of our American bases in other countries. But we don't know if this is a prelude to a Cobra attack or just urban espionage. A retrieval unit was sent in to bring it back but was eliminated by hostiles. From the seriousness of the manner you want me to go in and clarify the collateral damage."

"You perceive the situation correctly, Agent Falcone," the President said. He came around from behind his desk and handed him a data disk. "This disk has all the information you'll need for your mission, it can be inserted into the back of your phone like a data card. Read the contents on your phone and after you memorize your mission, destroy it. You mission will be hush-hush top secret. No one but the people in this room will know. So, if you happen to get into any trouble, you're on your own. No help can be sent."

"Understood, Mr. President," Falcone said.

"I'm also pleased that you two can be partners on this mission, I know how difficult it can be apart from the people you love. Your dossier says you two are in a relationship, but aren't married." Falcone and Jinx looked at each other, they smiled a little embarrassed. "I miss my wife and kids when I'm apart from them. Family means everything to me. One day you kids will be blessed with one." He smiled.

Jinx blushed, Falcon smiled boyishly. "We don't plan on having kids anytime soon, Mr. President. But I'm happy you take an interest in our well-being, it shows you have heart. That you actually take the time to get to know the people you employ. That's one of the reasons why I'm pleased to be serving you."

"I don't like servitude," he said. "You work for a branch in my government, but you don't serve it. Of the people and for the people, that's what the American Constitution tells us. If you think you feel you're serving me, then you're under a false assumption. I personally asked for you and Agent Arashikage to become Special Agents to help me on the war on terrorism after G.I.Joe was disbanded. I hope you don't think you were obligated to take the position?"

"No, Mr. President," Falcone answered. "Forgive my last comments, we're happy to be a part of your new government and we're both honored that you hand picked us to be Special Agents after the disbandment of G.I.Joe. And I assure you that we'll get to the bottom of these circumstances." He saluted. Jinx saluted.

The President saluted back. "Good," he said. "I'll be waiting for your report when you get back." The President returned to his desk, and Falcone and Jinx left his office.

----

In a cargo plane in the dead of night at 25,000 feet, a safe bet above Cobra's radar, Falcone and Jinx suited up to wing blade down to the area where the soldiers were sent in to retrieve the missing satellite broke contact, entangled with Cobra forces. They were both dressed in black body suits. They were to hide their approach and for wind resistance. The cargo plane opened it's back hatch and they both jumped out with their wing blades. They dropped a few thousand feet and then opened their wing span to soften their descent. When they got to a safe distance they released their wing blades and parachuted the rest of the way, landing safely.

Falcon checked his cell phone and recalled the exact location of the small cabin where a entry way into Cobra's underground stronghold could be found. But as soon as they found it, they were suddenly surrounded by Cobra troops and relieved of their weapons. They were escorted into the cabin where two Neo troopers took them down several floors deep into the heart of the Cobra stronghold. Here, they were lead down a long corridor and taken to an office complex and into an personal office, where they stood before Karl Webber, and plopped in two chairs before a desk. They were handcuffed in his presence and the Neo troops who escorted them stood watch as they looked at a man with his one leg folded over another other playing with a Rubix Cube.

"Well, another party sent to shut this facility down, eh?" Karl Webber said, unmasked. But he didn't even acknowledge them. Instead he continued to play with the Rubix Cube. The door to the office opened and his wife, Katie, walked in with a file folder of papers. She handed them to him, stood beside him. "I'm so disappointed that you didn't get further than what you did. Actually, the team sent in before you got further before they were slaughtered like cow meat." He finally looked at them, putting down the almost finished Rubix Cube. "Your attempt was quite pathetic, you know that. I knew you were coming. I'm administrator to his facility and I know everything there is to know concerning this place. There's nothing I'm not blissfully aware of inside or on the surface. And Cobra has spies in every corner of your government."

"Then you know we didn't come alone," Falcon said.

"Don't try that with me, I know you two came alone," he said.

"Where are the missing soldiers you butchered?" Jinx said.

Karl looked at her. His face was expressionless when he answered. "Ground into recycled goods, my dear, and they bodies sent to fortify this complex," he said. "Rest assure, their bodies went towards a good cause. Each of them. Think of them as the Jimmy Hoffa of the 21st Century."

"You ground their bodies to be put into cement? That's sick!" Falcon expressed outraged.

"I feel dead bodies are being wasted buried into the ground to rot. Why not utilize them into something more applicable like structural engineering. The calcium and marrow in bones are an excellent source of material, and can be used to strengthen any building. Think of the possibilities and the money saved if we have the sense to make the dead work for us instead of wasting money on funerals. The possibilities are endless."

"Karl and Katie Webber, known as the Killer Couple, a.k.a. The Natural Born Killers," Falcon said. Karl's eyes widened in surprise. Katie showed a similar expression. Falcon noticed them both. "Oh yes, we know of you and your sadistic wife. And all your escapades with Cobra, before and after they went into hiding, and after G.I.Joe disbanded. You're not the only one with spies in the network. You kill your own men if it suits you. Cobra Commander picked a pair of murderous lunatics as administrators to his facility."

Karl Webber's eyes narrowed, but then he chuckled amusingly. Katie looked at him confused. "I like you, Special Agent Vincent Falcone, and you'll probably make great sport," he said. Then Katie smirked knowing what her husband had in mind. "Take him to the arena and have him dressed in the proper attire. Take Special Agent Arashikage to the audience box. It's time to have a little fun."

The closest Neo-Viper snatched Falcone from the chair and yanked him to his feet. But instead of accepting his fate, he head-butted the Viper in the stomach. Jinx jumped up from her chair and attacked the other Viper. But perhaps due to their training or their strong, muscular builds, both Neo-Vipers recovered quickly and went on the offensive.

Falcone was hit in the side of the head with the butt of a rifle and he dropped to the ground, rendered unconscious, and Jinx was hit across the face with the back of her Neo-Viper's hand and hit the back of her head against the back wall. She slipped down the wall and then folded over unconscious.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Karl Webber said, shaking his head. "Such guile, but such stupidity. But I'm sure to enjoy myself with Special Agent Vincent Falcone in the arena." The Neo-Viper's picked their victims up. "Follow my orders," Karl Webber said. And the Neo-Vipers left the office, dragging Falcone and Jinx behind.

Katie Webber leaned over and kissed her husband. "You always know how to spice up our lives," she then said, lifting up. "But let's make it a double bill. I'm bored and don't want you having all the fun alone."

A playful smile curled up onto Karl Webber's face. "Never argue with a woman," he said. "Let's do it!"

_**-- to be continued…**_

_But this story is almost finished, so you won't have to wait long._


	2. Chapter 2

_**NATURAL BORN KILLERS Pt.2**_

The arena had the same dimensions of an Olympic sized swimming pool and was surrounded by a high-rise enclosure wall, separating it from the stands, which were empty. At each end, was an iron cage door.

Shirtless, and wearing a pair of black fingerless combative fighters gloves, Karl Webber stood in the middle of the arena, his arms folded over his chest, and waited for his opponents. His muscles well defined, like a man who enjoyed staying in shape. Katie Webber was also there, wearing a pair of the same gloves. Her attire was just as revealing: wearing a high cut shirt and tight pants that clung to her body like spandex.

"You look ravishing, my dear," Karl said to her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "I've always loved your body."

A iron cage door opened up and Falcone was pushed through the entryway. He was shirtless and wore attire similar to Karl Webber, including gloves. Jinx was ejected from the other iron cage door, and wore similar attire to Katie Webber. Two Neo-Vipers each, escorted them to the centre of the arena where Karl and Katie Webbed waited.

Karl gave a crooked smile as he looked at Jinx. "Very nice," he said simply. And Katie snapped a displeasing look at her husband. The so-called evil eye told him that that was enough glaring at Agent Arashikage. He cleared his throat and looked at her, smiling. "When fighting an opponent it's best to be comfortable," he then said to her.

But he knew she wasn't buying that excuse. He turned back to Falcone and Jinx.

"The rules are simple: stay alive! Anything can be used as weapon. Anything-goes! Oh, and if you haven't already figured out yet, this combat is to the death."

Jinx's mouth dropped agape slightly, but Falcone wasn't a bet surprised.

Karl said, seeing Jinx's reaction, "You didn't think it'll be a cake-walk, did you? We have a reputation to uphold, and as you're very much aware, we don't grant mercy. Anything goes, it's a no holds barred match. And throughout combat, at subsequent intervals, weapons will be brought out to add to the fun." Katie smiled deviously. "So let combat begin and good-luck 'cause you'll going to need it. We've never been beaten. We've fought dozens of these matches and we've never lost. We hope you provide a challenge for us."

"Trust us, we will," Falcon said. "And we have no intention of losing."

Karl Webber chuckled amused, and then waved the Neo-Vipers away. They returned through the iron cage doors and the gates closed them behind them. "You excite me already, Falcone," he said. "I'm familiar with your dossier. You're from a military family. Your half-brother is a champion kick-boxer. But you're the black sheep of the family. You're undisciplined, uncouth, arrogant and self-absorbed, even for a military man. I wonder if you're even worth the time. Nevertheless, your reputation at hand-to-hand combat precedes you, and I'm eager to witness how skilled a fighter you really are. Now, show me what you got! Katie will deal with your sweetheart, I'm sure she won't provide much of a challenge, however, even for a ninja."

Falcon turned to Jinx and said, "Jinx, let's do it!" She nodded back, and they both ran at their opponents in unison, catching the Killer Couple off guard. They didn't expect the two of them would react as they did, and Falcon and Jinx barreled into them, throwing them to the ground. Karl and Katie Webber looked up at them and were at first stunned at such an inequitable attack. Falcone crossed his arms across his chest and snorted with a smirk. Jinx wasn't as confident he was, but got into a semi-defensive posture.

Karl Webber wiped a little moisture from his mouth and got to his feet. Katie joined him. Karl snorted and laughed. Falcone dropped his arms and got ready for retaliation, forming his fists at his sides. Karl looked at his wife and then turned back to the others. "That was quite pathetic, and what a cheap-shot." he said. He then grinned big. "But very good. You've got the jest of this game already."

"Game?" Falcone said. "This is a fight to the death, this isn't a game."

"On the contrary, life is a game and we are but pawns, players on the board of existence," he said.

Just then a secret compartment opened up in the floor behind him and two bo staffs with a foot long metallic sharp blade at the end, rose in the air in a vertical position. He grabbed one of them. His wife gabbed the other. The compartment closed once the weapons were retrieved. Falcone and Jinx looked behind them but found no bo staffs. "Where are our weapons?" Falcone asked.

Karl Webber chuckled mischievously with a smile. "Oh, did I forgot to mention only we get to use the weapons." He quickly looked at his wife and then back at them. "How absentminded of me. I do apologize. Nevertheless, there are only two bo staffs and two of us. Looks like you don't get a weapon."

"Is this how your treat your victims, murder them in cold-blood and unarmed? How very unsporting of you." Karl Webber raised the bo staff and positioned it towards Falcone's chest. "Are you going to plunge that thing in my chest without giving me a sporting chance? I misjudged you, Karl. You are a coward."

"Watch it, Falcone," Karl Webber said irked. "I'm not in the habit of letting people live who speak to me like that." But then he straightened the bo staff, the blade pointed up. "But you're correct, however. It wouldn't be sporting to just kill you. I prefer livelily prey." He moved his foot slightly to the right and the compartment in the floor opened up again and two more bo staffs, but without blades, rose up out of the floor. Falcone theorized that there was perhaps a hidden switch that he used to open the compartment in the floor, and there had to be someone watching to clue in on his demands. Karl grabbed the two bo staffs without blades and then threw them at Falcone and Jinx. They caught them. "Happy now?"

Falcone smiled satisfied. Jinx too. "Quite," he said shortly. "Shall we begin?"

----

Above ground, a single man stealthily approached the small cabin. He outwitted Cobra's detection grid and entered the cabin without being noticed, taking the elevator down to the underground complex.

----

Falcone snapped his bo staff in two and then swung them around like batons. Karl Webber had a confused expression on his face, but then decided it wasn't worth worrying about it. If his opponent wanted to destroy his own weapon without even using it, then it was his funeral. Karl circled around Falcone and thrust his bo staff through the air at Falcone. Falcone jumped to the left and easily dodged it.

And that was when Falcone seized an opportunity to attack. With Karl Webber's weapon off kilter, Falcone used one baton similar to a fencing sword and circled the other's bo staff, flipping it from his hand. The bo staff flung into the air and landed several meters away, the blade pointing down, digging into the floor. Then Falcone twirled his batons and hit Karl Webber in both shoulders, knocking him off balance and down. He plopped on his ass. He looked at Falcone and couldn't believe what had just happened. It was so quick. Falcone stood over him. He then said, "I'm not just another pretty face, Webber." And slapped his ears with the batons. Karl grabbed his head and cried out in pain, gritting his teeth. He turned over and rolled on the floor, his hands over his ears. "And that's only the beginning of what I have in store for you, Webber."

Karl turned back to him and snarled, blood dripping from the sides of his head, from his ears.

"Karl!" Katie Webber cried out, temporarily distracted. It was then that Jinx used her bo staff in a similar fashion and disarmed Katie Webber. Jinx hit her across the side of the face and knocked her to the ground. She felt her face and growled angry at Jinx. "How dare you--you diminutive bitch!"

"I may be small, but I carry a big stick," Jinx said. "And if you don't wanna another taste of it, you'll stay down and shut-up. There's more than one way to skin a wild cat."

Karl Webber looked past Falcone and his wife on the ground at the mercy of Jinx. "Looks like your pretty little hussy has been treating you to a few pointers other than those in the sack, eh?" he said to Falcone. "Nice skills. However, the game has just begun. We aren't beaten yet. It appears that you will be more of a challenge than I originally thought. That's excellent!" he looked at his wife and said, "Katie, begin the Webber initiative. Let's educate them in the true meaning of pain." Katie nodded.

Karl Webber did a back flip and ran for the bladed bo staff. He pulled it out of the ground and pointed it at Falcone. "I could just kill you with this thing, but I'm having too much fun. It's not very often I encounter a challenger like you. You excite me and I want to savour that excitement. Next weapon, please." He said, and threw down the bo staff. Another compartment opened up in front of him and a new weapon rose up from the floor. It was spiked iron ball on a chain. Karl Webber grabbed it and began swinging it.

While Jinx was distracted by this new turn of events, Katie rolled out of her reach and managed to get to a second open compartment leveling a new weapon for her. She picked up a sword. She got to her feet and faced Jinx. Jinx grabbed the bo staff tightly and prepared to use it, but she knew a wooden weapon was no match for a metal blade. But if you knew how to use your weapon properly, it can out-match your opponent's, despite appearing more formable.

She attacked Jinx and Jinx used the bo staff in defense. But it was no match for the sword and it was cut in two. Jinx backed away, staying out of reach as Katie Webber sword. But Jinx smirked, and Katie was confused by her reaction. Jinx used the two halves of the bo staff to bat the sword out of the way when it came within reach, consistently foiled Katie Webber's chances of making any kind of kill-strike.

"I see your girlfriend is having fun with my wife, how exciting," Karl Webber said, smiling at Falcone. "Jinx is keeping Katie at bay, but that's hardly unexpected for a trained and skilled ninja."

"You obviously know a lot about us, but not everything we are or know is documented," Falcone said.

"We don't have to know everything you are," Karl said. "The only thing we're interested in is your skill level." And he swung the spike ball at Falcone. Falcone ducked and rolled to the right of Karl. But Karl twirled and swung the weapon again at him, and this time brought it crashing down upon the floor extremely close to Falcone. Falcone jumped out of the way, managing to avoid it. But Karl didn't relent.

Falcone threw down the two halves of the bo staff because he knew they were no use to him against a powerful weapon like that and concentrated mainly on avoiding Karl Webber's attacks. The weapon had to be heavy and if he could tire the man out, then he could somehow take it from him. But from the look of the man, Karl Webber didn't look like a man who tired easily. He appeared like a man who was born and bred to fight and had a body to match. He looked like a body builder, but without the heavy mass.

"Fight me you coward," Karl said.

"Not with that thing I'm not," Falcone said, jerking out of the way of another attack, as Karl Webber swung the spike ball and chain a couple of feet from Falcone's face.

"Fine," he said short, and took a few steps back. He pressed his foot on a hidden switch in the floor, and it opened up a hidden compartment in the floor, and a round metal antiquated-looking shield came up. But unfortunately it came up behind Karl Webber which didn't help Falcone any. "If you can get to it, you can have it. But I'm not going to make it easy for you."

"I would expect nothing less," Falcone said. But Falcone needed that shield if he was going to get any where near Karl Webber to relieve him of that weapon, so he took a chance and charged him. Karl swung his weapon at Falcone, but much to his surprise Falcone duck and bobbed, avoiding it, and somersaulted past him, snatching the shield. He found a leather strap on the inside of the shield and snapped his left arm in. Then came the moment of truth and he put himself in the path of Karl Webber's weapon. He turned sideways and put at his strength into blocking the attack. The weapon hit the shield dead on. The recoil was terrible and painful. Falcone gritted his teeth in pain and felt as if his left arm had just been broken. But he tolerated the pain. He had to, he had no other choice. And as the weapon came at him again, he again blocked it with the shield. This time the pain was excruciatingly more painful, and he staggered back from the recoil, grabbing a hold of his arm. This shield had absolutely no protection and from the dents in the casing, it could hardly consider itself metallic.

Karl Webber swung his weapon again and again made contact with the shield, but this time Falcone couldn't hold out and the recoil knocked him off balance and off his feet. He collapsed to his floor. He threw away the shield because it was useless, but the damage had been done. His felt his arm was broken. That last hit did it and he grasped his left arm and gritted his teeth in pain, breathing heavy.

He looked back at Karl Webber who stood above him, his weapon at ease. Karl then chuckled. "I thought you were stronger that this, Falcone," he said. "A little broken arm? That's child's play for a military man like you. Stand up, and face me!"

Falcone grabbed his left him and got to his feet. He stood and faced Karl Webber and suddenly smiled smug. "Weapons are for cowards, a true soldier needs only his fists and wits," he said. "If you really wanna fight me, forget the tools. You've read my dossier, I'm best at hand-to-hand combat. And even with one arm broken I'll still whip your ass."

"Intriguing offer," Karl Webber said, mauling over the sensibility and challenge of the offer. "Fine, I accept. No weapons." And he threw his away. "I've been waiting to get my hands dirty anyway."

--

Karl bounced on his feet, much like a kick-boxer ready to engage in a fight, and then delivered a serious right cross to the left side of Falcone's face. Falcone staggered back, but then smiled again smug. He turned to Karl who looked at him with a confused look. Blood trickled down from the corner of Falcone's mouth.

Suddenly Falcone delivered a heavy right cross to Karl Webber's jaw and knocked him down to the ground. He looked up at Falconeee, feeling his jaw. "Nice one, but you're gonna have to do better than that," he said, and lunged into his mid-section, taking Falcone down. They rolled on the ground. Falcone grabbed his arm, Karl Webber got on top of him and started pummeling him with punch after punch to the face. Falcone tried to block the blows with his good arm, but he often missed and they got through.

His own face bloodied, Falcone head-butted Karl Webber in the face and then threw him off. Webber rolled away and stood on knees, his hands over his nose. He looked at his hands and they were covered in blood. He felt a warm stream of blood dropping over his lips and down his chin. "You broke my nose, you bastard!"

"We're even," Falcone said, getting to his feet, keeping his arm level, so the pain was tolerable.

Karl growled angrily and then got up and ran at Falcone like a bull seeing red. Falcone stood his ground and at the last second side-sided and tripped Webber so he'd fall flat on his face. Karl let out a scream of pain, holding his face. He had fallen on his nose. He rolled over onto his back and jumped to his feet. "I've had just about enough of you," he said, breathing heavy from the pain, and grabbed the shield Falcone had abandoned and used it. He hit Falcone in the arm and the agent let out a horrible cry of pain. Falcone felt his arm and his vision suddenly became blurry, he felt faint from the pain. He staggered away from Karl Webber and felt an overwhelming sense of rage. "I'll do anything it takes to win," Karl said.

"And so will I," Falcone said, and charged him. Karl was momentarily startled by his reaction and braced himself behind the shield. But it was of no help and Falcone barreled into him and they both hit the ground. Falcone threw the shield away and started to pummel Karl Webber in the face. Karl Webber's eyes widened with outlandish rage and he reached up and clutched his hands around Falcone's throat. Falcone stopped his attack and tried to pry Karl Webber's hands from around his neck, even using his broken arm, but they were like a vice grip, and without the strength of both hands, he couldn't release Karl Webber's grip. "It's been a pleasure to kill you, Agent Falcone," he said.

**_-- tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NATURAL BORN KILLERS P.3_**

Meanwhile, Jinx had her hands full with Katie. But she wasn't blind to the fact that Falcone was in need of help. Despite fighting off Katie Webber, Jinx took one of her batons and threw it at Karl Webber, hitting him in the side of the head. It hit hard and he fell over to the left of Falcone feeling his head. Falcone turned over on his side and coughed, holding his throat. Then he quickly got to his feet and backed away from Karl Webber. Jinx made her way over to Falcone and they stood back-to-back.

Karl Webber got to his feet and then went over and picked up the spikeD ball and chain and began to approach Falcone. Katie Webber closed in from the other side.

"Any bright ideas, Jinx?" Falcone asked her.

"Nope," she said. "I was hoping you had one."

"Looks like we're up shit's creek without a paddle," Falcone added. "But it's not over yet."

"I've enjoyed playing with you, Jinx, but now it's time for you to die," Katie Webber said fiercely, and raised her weapon, the sword, above her head to strike.

There was a sudden Whoosh sound.

Suddenly, Katie Webber froze in place, the sword above her head. And when Jinx looked into her eyes she saw a look of horror and surprise. With her eyes wide open, Katie Webber looked down at her chest and saw an arrow sticking out of that had entered through her back. She looked at Jinx and her eyes fluttered. She dropped the sword and then dropped to her knees, and folded over dead. Jinx looked up in the stands and saw Storm Shadow with a bow in his hands.

Karl Webber's mouth dropped agape in utter horror, as he watched his wife drop dead from an arrow. "Katie?" his voice at first a whisper. Then he screamed, "Katie!" Then he looked up at Storm Shadow. "You #$ bastard!" he said to him. "You're supposed to be our ally! Why do you kill my wife! WHY!"

"I am your ally, that is true, but the protection of my family comes foremost," Storm Shadow replied. Karl Webber looked at Jinx. He knew from reading her dossier that Storm Shadow was her cousin. He took out another arrow from a pack on his back and fit it to the bow. He pointed it at him. "And now you can join her."

"No, Storm Shadow, don't kill'em!" Falcone said, getting in front of Karl Webber. He put a hand in the air blocking any angle Storm Shadow may have had to fire his arrow at Webber.

Storm Shadow's eyes narrowed. "And why do you protect your enemy now, Agent Falcone?" he asked. "Karl Webber is a man without scruples, he's a natural born killer. He deserves to die!"

"All creatures deserve to live," Falcone said, "no matter how insane they are."

"Falcone is right," Jinx said. "He's already been delivered the worse sort of punishment, the death of his wife." She looked at him, but was confused by his expression, unaffected by her death.

"I would have expected more from you than giving sympathy to an enemy, my cousin," Storm Shadow said.

There was a brief pause, then Storm Shadow lowered his weapon. "But very well, his life is forfeit to you. But men of his calibre are snakes in the grass that will come back to bite when you least expect them to."

"We'll deal with that," Jinx said.

As they were momentarily distracted, little did anyone know, Karl Webber had slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. And with the speed of a cheetah he leapt into action and put the knife underneath Jinx's throat, holding her against him. Storm Shadow cocked his bow and pointed it at him. "How about now, eh," Karl Webber said, his voice sounding irrational. "You really wanna kill your cousin, Arashikage? I don't think so. Put it down." He slowly took a step backwards and made his way to one of iron gates, coaxing her with him. But Storm Shadow didn't relent, and stood firm. He continued to point the arrow at him. Almost looking for the perfect angle in which to shoot to make the kill.

"Are you nuts, Storm Shadow? Put down the crossbow," Falcone ordered, as Storm Shadow jumped down from the stands into the arena.

"No," Storm Shadow said. "I'm going to kill him."

"You can't take the risk of hitting Jinx," Falcone said, and put up, blocking his shot. "I know how proud you are and your family means everything, but think of the consequences of what could happen. I don't want to lose her. I love Jinx, very much, and I couldn't think of the world without her."

"I know you care for my cousin," Storm Shadow said. "But Karl Webber is a killer, he should be brought down before he kills anyone else."

"I know, but not like this," Falcone said. "We'll find another way. He won't willingly kill her here or he knows we'll take him down. There'll be another opportunity."

"Are you two done chattering about fate yet?" Karl Webber said, and the other two turned and looked at him. "I have a hostage here who is in desperate need of rescuing."

"You seem awfully calm after your wife has been killed," Falcone said.

"She knew the risks," Karl said coldly. "I loved her, but her death won't deter me from obeying my orders. She'd want me to continue with the mission."

"And what is your mission, Karl?" Falconeee asked.

"To give rise to a new Cobra," he said. "This is one of many hidden citadels built by Cobra across the globe that trains its troops. We were put in command of this facility and ordered to oversee its operation until such time Cobra Commander decided to launch an all out attack on the world. He still wants it."

"Even after his defeat by unified forces six years ago the sadistic bastard is still up to his old tricks?" Falcone said. "Well, whenever the big snake decides to show his fangs again, we'll beat him again."

Karl Webber chuckled. "The arrogance of the US Government and its agents," he said. "You really think you have the right to police the world, don't you? It's only a matter of time before you're crushed under the might of an even larger superpower. When Cobra comes to power again, America will fall."

"Time to come in from the cold war, Karl," Falcone said. "No one escapes justice. Cobra Commander will be brought before a tribunal and charged for his crimes against Humanity."

"This isn't a movie or a comic book. You can't just click your heels together and wish for a happy ending. This is life and life is about decisions. Who lives… and who dies." He looked at Jinx when he said that, then looked back at Falcone. "Sacrifices must be made for the good of all mankind, and if that means the deaths of innocent people for a better society, then Cobra Commander is willing to make those sacrifices. America is weak and its leadership laughable. The people are stupid; they have no clue what they want. So they elect an idiot who tells them what they want. And when they're unsatisfied, they have no one else to blame but themselves. Cobra is the order to the unending chaos that plagues the planet. We will prevail."

"America fights for the freedom of everyone," Falcone said academically.

"Freedom is an illusion. And those who believe in its existence are fools. We're all in a prison, locked in a rut -- like rats in a maze. Trapped and herded like cattle to the slaughterhouse. Only those who break away from the norm, who finally realize what's wrong with society and attempt to fix it, the visionaries of the future, are branded as free-thinking radical criminals and thrown in prison to rot. And that will be America's downfall. The Egyptian, the Spartans, the Trojans, the Greeks, Alexander the Great, even the might that was Rome, all believed the same thing; to build a better empire, a more glories empire, they needed to expand, and that over-bearing arrogance contributed to their demise… among other things."

Falconee quickly thought for a solution out of this mess and came up with only one. He anxiously looked at Jinx and said, "Jinx, do you trust me?"

"What?" she said.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Vincent," she said implicitly.

He nodded, and suddenly snatched a Surinken or ninja star from Storm Shadow's belt, and with a swift throw, threw it at Karl Webber. He didn't see it coming, and it embedded deep in his throat.

Jinx pushed her away from him after it hit and Karl Webber grabbed his throat, blood oozing out of the wound and through his fingers, and he dropped to his knees. He looked at Falcone with wide-eyes before he fell to the ground, dead.

Storm Shadow cupped a hand on Falcone's shoulder, looking at Karl Webber laying dead on the ground, in the middle of the arena, and said, "Nicely done, and precisely accurate, Agent Falcone." But then he narrowed his eyes in dislike, and tightly squeezed Falcone's shoulder, delivering unending pain. Falcone cringed, because it was his left side and his arm was broken. "But you could have missed, and hit Jinx!" he said angry. "And if that had happened, you would have joined them."

"Release him, Tommy," Jinx said.

He jerked his head towards her. "Never speak that name in my presence again, cousin," he told her.

"But that is your real name, you've only forgotten your true self," she said.

He suddenly released Falcone and took a step back. Falcone turned around, felt his arm, and gave Storm Shadow a very nasty stare. "The past is ancient history," Storm Shadow said. "And I have no time for it." He ran towards one of the iron cage exits. "Fine your own way out. I will give you five minutes before I set the self-destruction to destroy this facility."

"No, Storm Shadow!" Falcone shouted back, but he was already gone. Falcone looked back at Karl and Katie Webber, and then said, "C'mon, Jinx, we have to get outta here." And she agreed.

Despite the facility was like a maze, they were able to navigate their way out of the Cobra facility before Storm Shadow a series of explosions ravaged the facility. And when it did, the entire area caved in on itself, like a giant sink hole, destroying any possibility of salvaging anything the American government could use for evidence of Cobra's uprising.

--

When Falcone and Jinx got back to Washington, they submitted their report directly to the President, and saw a member of his Cabinet being taken away in handcuffs by MP's (Military Police), out of the Oval Office. "The C.I.A. discovered he was the leak inside my Cabinet," the President said to them, as he sat behind his desk. "We found out he was filtering classified information to an unknown third party and that the satellite was deliberately forced down to fall into the Colorado Rockies. Excavation of the Cobra base has yet turned up anything of its whereabouts. But from your report, it appears that the satellite might have been destroyed when Storm Shadow destroyed the facility."

"That's correct, Mr. President," Falcone said.

The President quietly sighed, and then nodded. "Excellent work, Agents Falcone and Agent Arashikage, you're a credit to your country," he said smiling, shaking their hands. "But with this new threat of Cobra around the corner with this turn of events, the decision I made was enviable."

"And what decision was that, Mr. President," Falconeeee asked; Jinx wondered the same thing.

And the President told them.

Falcone smiled, and Jinx shared his sentiments.

--

A few weeks later, G.I.Joe was reinstated, and they were both assigned to the team.

**_END_**


End file.
